


Yes, Master

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-20
Updated: 2003-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dynamics of the relationship between a slave and his alien overlord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Master

## Yes, Master

by Dawn

<http://www.geocities.com/carlanesses>

* * *

This is a gift fic for my buddy carlanesses, who hosts me on her site, gives me lovely covers that I just adore, and lets me cry on her shoulder whenever I need it. She's my best friend--the best friend anyone could ever have. I luv ya babe. 

* * *

"M-Master?" 

The word was whispered, hesitant, from a man who was nothing if not loud and certain of himself. Despite the fact that he had been ordered not to move, there was the image of motion. The thought of it. When a sound brought his attention, or a whisper of skin against silk. He longed to see, but the blindfold over his eyes made that impossible. 

Then, a soft hand touched his foot. A blunt nailed finger-obviously masculine-trailed down the centre of it, sending a shiver through his body. "Silent." The command was soft, not nearly as stern as the word would imply. He swallowed, tossing his head back against the pillow, hoping that he could comply. "You have pleased me today, slave." 

A very different shudder rolled through him, almost as powerful, but tainted by something else. His hands found themselves curled around fistfuls of expensive satin sheets. The caresses stopped for a moment, then resumed, moving towards his calf. Tickling and teasing, knowing that he was not to react. His heart nearly stopped when the fingers were replaced by a tongue. "Master..." 

"Shh." He was soothed, the hands and mouth moving high along his body. "Exquisite." The compliment came quite without warning. He did his best not to jerk as his knee was cupped, and gently pushed to the side. He bent the leg-he hoped he was allowed-and settled himself a bit more comfortably along the mattress. Surely he wouldn't be punished for that. 

A stinging blow to the thigh told him that, yes, he would be. "Don't test my patience, slave." 

"Yes Master." He whispered. 

The fingers trailed down the inside of his thigh, brushing the spot that would be flaming red from the blow. His master's other hand rested against the opposite hip, a well-muscled chest barely skimming over his legs. The bed moved a little as his master climbed onto it. "Humans." The word was spat. "So soft..." The hand on his hip tightened. A lot. "So fragile." He choked down a cry of pain. "It's no wonder you fell so easily." His seeking mouth touched the slave's chest, licking and teasing. "Pathetic." 

"Yes, Master." He agreed, as he had been told to. There was no point in denying it. 

Large hands pulled him off the mattress, into a steel embrace. There was no warning, just the feel of something cold pressing... He leaned his head against the powerful shoulder, his arms wrapping around his master to keep from falling. The cold was replaced with a warm glow that spread slowly into his body. 

His master's fingers moved, a playful little circle that made him moan. "You like that slave? You take pleasure in this?" 

What to say to that? "Y-yes, master." He groaned. The thrusts sped up, and his master dropped him back to the bed. The slave pushed back against the fingers inside him, made them brush against the soft spot inside him. 

A large hand captured his wrist. Pressed. White pain shot behind his eyes even as the incredible feeling drove through him. "You are for my pleasure." His master hissed, pushing his tongue into the slave's mouth. The hand his master had was pulled down his torso, towards his waist. "You will take your own." 

He knew that the master watched as he did just that, knew that he liked it. He could play him, even now. The slave wet his lips, trembling when the master's fingers pulled out of him. 

The fingers were replaced by a shot of white lightning. Not pain, but pure pleasure. The slave hissed, writhing beneath the touch of his master's hand. 

Until the phone rang. 

They laid there for a second, breath rasping against each other's ears. Then, the slave sat up, prying the blindfold off his eyes. Kissing his master on the nose, because he looked so good when he pouted, he reached for the receiver. "Luthor." 

The master sat back on the bed, folding his arms over his chest. There was a sigh, but no outright complaints, not when there was someone on the phone. Lex pulled the sleep mask the rest of the way off, dangling it from his fingers. "Uh-huh. All right. Fax them over, and I'll get on it as soon as I can." He gently replaced the phone back on the cradle. "Now, where were we?" 

"Never mind." Clark pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "It's ruined anyway. What kind of slave stops in the middle of a seduction to conduct business?" He flopped down on the mattress, covering his eyes with his hands. "I was almost into that one, too." 

"Your acting skills are getting better, yes." Lex agreed, holding up the mask. "I almost believed your 'so fragile... so soft' line." He treated it with a Marilyn Monroe sex-kitten whisper. "But you can pull your hits next time. I think I'm going to bruise." 

Clark glanced up at Lex, smiling a little. Not really knowing what to say to that, Lex assumed. "It was your idea." 

"Hold on." Lex smirked. "I'm not taking credit for the alien overlord thing. You did that all on your own." 

"It was that, or play CEO and secretary." Clark groused. "And I hate to say it, women who wear high heels are crazy." 

Lex twirled the blindfold. "You looked so good in that dress." A brilliant blush spread over Clark's cheeks. "Not that any one else in the world will find out." 

"They better not." Clark tackled Lex, straddling his chest. "So why don't you have someone answering the phones for you?" 

"One..." Lex wiggled a little lower between the thighs of steel. "I don't usually have someone at the mansion to answer the telephone. It is my home. Two, why on Earth would I want someone in the house when I was seducing my teenage lover...? 

Clark's large hands smoothed over Lex's scalp, cradling his head very gently. "That's teenage alien overlord to you, slave." 

Lex grinned. "Oh, yes, Master." 

* * *


End file.
